


chickadees

by strawberricream



Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you, fukurodani's boys volleyball club manager, have turned into a baby. what do the boys do?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	chickadees

**Author's Note:**

> the story being read is [good-night, owl!](https://d28hgpri8am2if.cloudfront.net/book_images/onix/interior_spreads/9781481444248/good-night-owl-9781481444248.in05.jpg) written and illustrated by [pat hutchins](https://www.simonandschuster.ca/books/Good-Night-Owl!/Pat-Hutchins/9781481444248). and thank you sm to skye (tumblr @ sugassimp) for the title!!!

“the robin peeped, pip pip!”

“pip! pip!” 

“the sparrows chirped, cheep cheep!”

“cheep cheep!”

“the doves cooed, croo, croo!”

“croo!”

“and owl couldn’t sleep.”

you look up at bokuto. “no sweep for owl-shan?”

he shakes his head. “no sleep for owl! everyone else in the tree is making too much noise.” 

you hum softly, nodding your head in understanding as you pat his forearm, urging him to continue, “more, pwease, kou-chama!”

bokuto nods, laughing bubbly as he leaves a soft peck on your temple.  konoha watches from the centre of the gym. you’re sitting in bokuto’s lap as he uses the club’s ipad to read you children stories. you eat everything up, hanging onto his every word. konoha can’t help the smile breaking across his face. 

“konoha-san.” 

he turns around.

“hey, did you get the stuff?”

akaashi nods and washio hands over the plastic bag with everything they got from the convenience store. 

“how are they doing?” washio asks.

konoha points his thumb over at the two of you. “bokuto’s been reading her stories the whole time.”

akaashi smiles fondly. “looks fun.” 

washio nods, a similar smile on his face. 

“kou-chama!” you look up at him with all the wonder in the world. 

“yes?” he looks down at you, lowering the ipad. bokuto can’t explain how much joy he feels when you look at him the way you do—glittery eyes and wide smile, all the love and warmth in the world emanating from your small body. 

“kou-chama sweepy?”

he smiles, pulling you in closer. “nope! not at all, i slept well last night.” 

“reawly?”

he nods, sticking his pinky out. “i promise!”

you grab his finger with your whole hand, giggling. “pwomise!”

“what are you promising?”

bokuto looks up. “akaashi, you’re back!”

“kei-chama!” you squeal, cooing at him. you wave and greet washio (“tat-chama!!”) and konoha (“aki-chama!”) behind him too as they all sit down in front of you. 

a soft smile graces his features. “yes, we’re done with the shopping.” 

“where did everyone else go?” washio asks, patting your head as you giggle. 

“we sent the girls home early,” konoha explains. “since it’s getting dark early now. komi and saru are just finishing up the laundry.” 

“laun-dwee?” you chirp, tilting your head.

“la-un-dry.” konoha tilts his finger with each syllable before booping your nose. you squeal, slapping his hand as you put one over your nose. he snickers along with you. 

“do you have the gym keys, bokuto-san?” 

bokuto nods at akaashi, digging them out of his pocket. 

“i’ll take them,” washio offers. “i’ll go help the others finish up. you guys can head back to the club room.”

thanking washio, the three of you make your way to the club room with you bundled in bokuto’s arms.

“bye bye, tat-chama! fank chew!!” you wave.

he smiles, shaking your little hand. “you’re welcome. stay safe, okay?”

“un! shafe!” you beam and the boys swears they see twinkling stars spill out of you.

outside, a pair of crows caw. you flip your head towards the direction of the calls and point your finger at the birdies.

“kou-chama!! cwows!”

“yeah!” he smiles, patting your bum, a warm feeling of pride spreading across his chest. “they’re crows! you know what sounds they make?” 

you put your hand down on his bicep, tilting your head in thought before nodding and throwing your arms up, waving them around, exclaiming,  “caw caw!”

bokuto laughs, throwing his free arm up and waving it as well. “caw caw!” 

you giggle loudly in response, head tilting forward to lean on his shoulder. bokuto chuckles along with you, holding you close.  the two of you turn around, staring at konoha and akaashi expectantly. they look at each other briefly before smiling and copying the two of you. 

“caw caw!”

putting your hands on your cheeks, you coo in delight. “kyaha!”

the three boys mimic you by putting their hands (hand, in bokuto’s case) on their cheeks and letting out a cute, albeit much deeper, “kyaha!”

you burst into another round of loud giggles, your laughter racking your tiny body as you fall forward onto bokuto’s shoulder again.  your laughter is contagious. fond tenderness and unbridled joy spills into their hearts at your giddy expression and tinkling giggles. 

“sho funny,” you mumble, tired out from all the laughter. 

“sho funny,” the three repeat, mimicking your baby babble, sending you into another, albeit quieter bout of giggles. 

though the sun is setting, the sky is slowly turning a soft, dark cerulean blue and it’s the middle of october, the boys feel warm.


End file.
